


A Murderous Love

by Foxfrost6791



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: Paris. The city of love. Romance. And...Danger? Marinette is the Ladybug and the protector of Paris along with a Cat Noir. As her civilian self, she dreams to fall in love with Adrien Agreste. However, she is also loved by Nathaniel Kurtzberg, who is secretly a murderer when he doesn’t get what he wants. When both boys try to return their affections to her, will the battle be bloody.





	A Murderous Love

All’s fair in love and war... or is it


End file.
